The Resistance
by Azurela
Summary: In a world overrun by the supernatural, Roxas' family hunts them— as leaders of the resistance to win freedom for humanity. Axel, bored with his mundane life, targets him to humiliate and discredit the family. What neither of the two expected was to fall in love. Akuroku
1. Love at First Bite

A/n: Yes, another story~ my mind is teeming with them. Halloween does that to me. Lolol. So here, have a prologue.

ALSO, you should know that this story is going to be **_boyxboy_**. If you are uncomfortable with that, you should press the back button and search for a different story to read.

I'll probably update, based on interest.

Rating: Probably** M**

**The Resistance**

_Love at First Bite_

xXx

The pounding of the music faded to a dull buzz in his ears slowing before slipping away, all of his senses seeming to fade along with it as he stared into breathtaking green eyes. They were all he could see.

Roxas found himself unable to look away as those burning, scorching, eyes swallowed him up hungrily. He knew they'd caught him staring long ago and he knew that there was no denying it. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. The boy's lips quivered ever-so-slightly as he stared at the beautiful man before him. His eyes trailed past those eyes to that pale, pale skin, to dark tattoos on his cheeks, then to brilliant, long red, almost unnatural looking, hair, and finally resting on soft looking, pink lips. The man was close. So close that all he'd have to do to kiss him was lean forward. Roxas blushed darkly at the thought and the red-head's lips curled upward, almost as if in response.

"I-I uh-hm…" he whispered, his eyes lingering on that pretty mouth as he glimpsed perfect white teeth. Fingers curled under his chin, raising it, and Roxas froze, his body seizing up. Then, before he realized what was happening, the space between them was gone and Roxas was being pressed back against the padded bench belonging to the booth he was in—in the underground club he and his sister had snuck off to, to celebrate his seventeenth birthday—not even realizing that the red-head was kissing him for a moment or two. His heart pounded wildly as the red-head demanded access to his mouth with his tongue, gaining it immediately. Roxas never even had a chance at resisting.

The taller man's tongue worked expertly, pressing, brushing, probing the perfect spots, and Roxas moaned. Just as his pretty blue eyes slid shut, a hot tongue ran up his neck, along his racing pulse, and Roxas gasped audibly, his mind coming out of its haze.

"What are you doing! There are people-" The red-head pulled away, his eyes laughing at Roxas. He'd always found it amusing, how humans discriminated against same-sex relationships. However, it was merely a factor that would work in his favor.

"From the way your eyes were undressing me, I didn't think it would matter…" Roxas blushed darkly, "but… If that's all you're worried about…" he began, that spellbinding voice ensnaring the blond immediately. Roxas' heart pounded, and he became desperate to hear more mind-bendingly beautiful words come out of those perfect lips. They never did. Instead, the red-head pulled away, his eyes beckoning him to follow. Heart racing as the red-head stood, Roxas stared at the gorgeous man. The red-head smirked in response and as he moved, the blond followed just like a marionette would its puppeteer.

His eyes barely caught the men's restroom sign as he slipped inside. His mind was in too much of a haze to care. Roxas had barely even come onto the room before the onslaught of kisses continued. His back slammed against the metal door and the red-head held him there. Roxas moaned. He barely knew what was happening as the red-head tore his shirt from his body, carelessly tossing it behind him before kissing the blond again. Roxas gasped as the red-head bit his lower lip, teasing it between his teeth before breaking the contact. He stared, his eyes heavily lidded. All he could do was pant and stare.

"So…" he purred satisfactorily, before leaning down, nipping the smaller boy's neck. "Tell me," he breathed huskily against the skin, "what's your name?" although he already knew. He'd picked out his target long before his target had picked out him. Roxas blushed darkly. He moaned when the red-head bit his neck hard. He knew that he shouldn't be doing this…

"U-uhhmm…" but… The red-head chuckled and Roxas shivered at the delectable sound.

"Perhaps I should call you that, if that's all you can say to me." The man pulled back, his eyes laughing again.

"Roxas!" That amused look intensified. The blond flushed darkly. He hadn't meant to blurt out his real name… he needed to regain control of his slipping sense. He shook his head before hesitating. One slip up wouldn't kill him… right? His sister would be furious when she found out… their identities had to be protected but… he'd said it and there was no taking it back. "M-my name is Roxas… but call me Sora," he said in an attempt to correct himself.

"_But I like Roxas_," the red-head whispered back lustfully. The way it rolled off his tongue made the blond shudder.

Before he could reply, the red-head kissed him. Hesitantly, Roxas kissed him back, their tongues teasing and sucking. When he pulled away, the boy was both panting and staring heatedly. His lips were tingling and his body was hot and aroused. He felt as though he'd taken an aphrodisiac. Roxas' breath caught as long fingers trailed across his chest. "What do you want?" He asked, confused and uncertain of what the red-head meant by this. Axel smiled a sultry little smile.

"All that you'll allow," he murmured. Outward appearances suggested that he was teasing. Roxas had no idea just how serious the red-head was and how much his life would change by agreeing.

"I have your word?" Roxas whispered.

"Yes," the gorgeous red-head agreed. Axel smirked when Roxas closed his eyes and nodded.

"Okay." Their lips sealed together the moment the blond consented and Roxas shuddered, allowing himself to get drawn in as the red-head's hot mouth worked its way down his neck, biting, licking and kissing. Roxas moaned in response to everything that the taller man did.

He was lost in a haze of pleasure when suddenly pain exploded in his neck, this bite different from the others. Roxas screamed a blood curdling scream and the red-head shuddered, enthralled.

The blond struggled violently, utterly terrified when he couldn't pull away. Axel drew him closer and bit harder as the smaller body against his own shuddered and whimpered, locking up for a moment before thrashing wildly. Nails raked down his back harshly and Roxas emitted a broken sob. Then, carefully, the red-head released him. Roxas whimpered again and Axel noticed that he was crying.

The blond's heart was pounding. He didn't know what to do, how to react. He should be running away as fast as he could… but he just couldn't. He was frozen in fear. So he stood there, clinging to the red-head, scared shitless. He couldn't be associated with one of these creatures…

"I like you, Roxas," the red-head murmured soothingly into his ear before nuzzling his cheek affectionately, smearing blood on his face and calming him somewhat, "so I'm going to make this a pleasurable experience for you," the red-head's voice cut through his worries and fears like a beacon of light on a dark night. Roxas nodded slowly, wincing as he did, and Axel was pleased when the boy didn't resist as he lapped up the spilt blood trailing down Roxas' chest and neck, the saliva lingering on the skin and making it tingle as he travelled up. The red-head's hot tongue slowly ran across the wound before his mouth attached, sucking and licking gently and then harshly. Roxas moaned languidly, completely overwhelmed by pleasure. There were spots in his vision when he could see again.

"W-what are you doing to me?" he whispered before moaning again and again, feeling weak. With one final lick, the red-head pulled away from the wound, sealing it, making Roxas' legs nearly give out, his entire body trembling from pleasure.

"Tasting," he whispered back before mashing their lips together. Roxas gave a submissive shudder, welcoming the man's intrusive tongue. He recoiled slightly when he tasted the coppery tang of his own blood.

"Who are you?" He whimpered, losing himself as the red-head continued. But the stranger didn't answer.

xXx

-Tbc-


	2. Addiction

A/n: Here you go, lovelies.

**Addiction**

~o~

Roxas jolted to awareness due to sudden, persistent, pounding on the door. It was then that he realized just how naked he was.

"Sora?! Sora, are you in there?" It was his sister, Xion.

"Y-yeah, give me a minute…" He groaned a little as he sat up. His body was tingling everywhere. He covered his mouth. He could still feel those burning touches and scorching kisses. His flush only deepened as he locked the door, located his clothes, and went to the sink.

He shivered as he stared at his disheveled appearance and a rush of pleasure raced through him…

_"A name! Please, any name! I need…" The red-head smirked widely and their bare bodies pressed together harder. Roxas groaned as their arousals rubbed together._

_"Axel," the red-head purred seductively, making Roxas shudder. Their eyes locked and Axel smirked. "Do you have it memorized?" Roxas got lost in those blazing green eyes._

_"Yes," the blond moaned, panting._

_"Good, because I'm going to make you scream it."_

"A-Axel… he whispered, blushing furiously, remembering the throbbing pleasure he'd felt everywhere. His eyes fluttered shut and he moaned softly. When he gathered his wits about him, he turned on the water and wiped off the blood on his face. He stared at the red droplets as they mingled with the running water and disappeared down the drain. It reminded him of that brilliant red hair.

His heart ached as he watched it disappear. He didn't understand why he had been spared or how a Vampire had found such a secluded place… or why his heart was throbbing now that they were apart.

Roxas gave a shuddering sigh and stared at himself, examining his body. He didn't feel any different… nor did he look different but he didn't remember… He paused when he saw his neck. There were hickies everywhere and two distinct puncture marks. He blushed, a jolt of panic coursing through him. "S-shit," he muttered, getting dressed quickly. Carefully he turned up the collar of his jacket to hide as much skin as possible. It wasn't perfect… but it would have to do. Then, he stared at himself in the mirror for a long moment, fixing his hair and biting his lower lip. He looked pale but other than that, normal. For the most part anyway. He hoped that the dark would help to conceal it a bit.

Roxas' eyes slipped shut and the beautiful stranger immediately popped into his mind's eye. He was puzzled by that red, red hair. It was a sign of nobility amongst the clans but he had heard of few red-heads—the progenitor, Lea, and his brother, Reno. While Reno was sighted often, Lea… stayed hidden. He'd been sighted only once in forty years, by Roxas' father when he was a child. Axel… he'd never heard of before.

He jumped when there was banging on the door. "C'mon! We have to go!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" he called through the door, giving his doppleaner one last look before opening the door and leaving the restroom. Of course, his sister immediately berated him.

"Where were you?! I was looking for you everywhere! Woah, what the hell happened to you!? You look really pale!"

"I-I don't know exactly," Roxas murmured, dazedly. He felt extremely tired.

"Forget it. We need to leave before we're caught."

"Y-yeah… You're right," he replied, following her blindly.

~o~

Roxas resumed his life. He did his normal routine. Nothing seemed amiss—just like he wanted. He was to become a real slayer soon. His training would be complete and he would take his father's place, leading the resistance one day, as was expected of him. He finally would be worthy of such an honor.

However, inside, he was going absolutely crazy. 'Why, why, _why?!"_ was all he could think. He was obsessing on Axel. He was furious, embarrassed, and dying to know _why_. He didn't even know _how to_ _ask_ the damned monster.

He exhaled heavily from his spot on the rooftop—it was his nightly routine to be on watch for his comrades. His fingers brushed against his concealed blade and he entertained the thought of taking out his anger and frustrations on that infuriating, but beautiful, monster. Yet, his heart ached at the thought of harming the creature. Questions were grating against his mind… he had to know why it had chosen him… no why _he_ had… why…

_…Axel…_

He took a deep sobering breath, a thought coming to his mind. Maybe… just maybe… He stood, walking forward and making himself visible.

"Axel!" he called into the night, his breath coming out in a visible plume as he screamed it again and again. His shoulders slumped when he was met with silence. "Who'm I kidding?" he muttered. He flushed angrily. There was no reason for that beautiful creature to come to him again.

When he turned, he gasped, stumbling and nearly falling off the roof. He would have, had the red-head not caught him. Roxas blushed.

"You! Wh-what're you doing here?!" he sputtered. The red-head smirked slowly, amusedly.

"I distinctly remember hearing you calling for me, angry because I didn't reveal myself sooner." Roxas mouth worked uselessly for a long moment before he closed it, feeling like an idiot. A complete fool. He took a deep breath in an attempt to settle down the butterflies in his stomach. He wouldn't let Axel know that he affected him in such a way.

"Why didn't you kill me?" The red-head shrugged.

"Should I have?" He smiled wryly. "Should I have drank you until you were dry as I took you? Every last drop?" His eyelids lowered. "Do you suppose you would have liked that, Roxas?" Roxas shuddered.

"N-no."

"I thought as much."

"B-but why? Why would _you_… with _me_…" Green eyes stared at him levelly.

"I like you," he replied simply. The statement was true enough.

"Why?"

"I like how boldly you stare at me," the red-head murmured softly. Axel smirked slowly. "You watch me as I would watch you. Boldly. Unafraid." The red-head held himself proudly. "Even though you know what I am, slayer."

"You don't know me!"

"Oh no, I know you well." Roxas flushed in both anger and embarrassment, realizing he was still in the tall red-head's arms.

"P-put me down right now, you y-you monster!"

Snorting, Axel let go, making Roxas instinctively cling to him to keep from falling. Roxas' flush deepened when the red-head laughed amusedly. "Has the big, tough, slayer changed his mind already?" he mocked, his voice patronizing. Swallowing, Roxas couldn't help but tremble and stare at the ground, resenting the Vampire's arrogance all the while.

"Tell me something, _Roxas_."

"_What_."

"Do you always copulate with your enemies?" The boy flushed angrily, and glared at that beautiful face. He was completely livid.

"Y-you are _such_ an-"

"Because I was hoping I was special." Roxas stared at the Vampire as if he'd sprouted another head.

_"Why?"_

Roxas was caught off guard when Axel leant close. "I don't like to share," he replied, his warm breath ghosting across the blond's lips. Roxas' mind stopped working for a moment or two. All he could focus on were those soft, tender… beautiful… smooth…woah, no, focus! …lips… that were quirking upward and… and… he didn't resist when Axel closed the space between them. His eyes slid shut and his traitorous mouth moved as if on its own accord, returning the red-head's kiss without consulting the rest of his body. His voice seemed to be joining in on the mutiny, moaning without his consent and saying things he'd never dream of saying… like, "Bite me…" before moaning again. His unruly body was next with joining in the treachery, grinding against Axel's firm body when he complied, completely flooded with ecstasy. He opened his eyes to look into poisonous green and then his voice was speaking again without consulting his brain. "_Drink me…"_ he found himself groaning, overwhelmed with lust. The aroused moan he both heard and felt against his neck was almost enough to push him over the edge. Again, Axel complied and Roxas felt his vision blur as he was induced into an almost drugged-like state, groaning pleasurably until he passed out from the blood loss.

~o~

TBC


End file.
